1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having a funnel through which air is led to an intake port of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An intake device provided with an intake inertial pipe (funnel), through which air is led to an intake port of an engine, is known. JP-UM-A-56-2023, for example, discloses an intake device for internal combustion engines, comprising an intake inertial pipe including three stationary pipes (stationary funnels) fixed to an intake muffler (case section), three intermediate extension pipes (moving funnels), which are movable to slide on outer peripheries of the three stationary pipes, and three extension pipes (moving funnels), which are movable to slide on outer peripheries of the three intermediate extension pipes, a single flat-plate shaped flange section (funnel holding section), to which the three intermediate extension pipes are fixed, a single flat-plate shaped and horn-shaped suction section (funnel holding section), to which the three extension pipes are fixed, and a screw shaft (ball screw) for movement of the flat-plate shaped flange section and the flat-plate shaped and horn-shaped suction section. As the flat-plate shaped flange section and the flat-plate shaped and horn-shaped suction section of the intake inertial pipe are moved upon rotation of the screw shaft, the three intermediate extension pipes and the three extension pipes are slid on straight extensions of the three stationary pipes whereby the intake inertial pipe is changed in length. The three stationary pipes and the three intermediate extension pipes are structured not to separate from each other, and the three intermediate extension pipes and the three extension pipes are structured not to separate from each other.
In JP-UM-A-56-2023, however, the flange section (funnel holding section), to which the three intermediate extension pipes (moving funnels) are fixed, and the horn-shaped suction section (funnel holding section), to which the three extension pipes (moving funnels) are fixed, are in the form of a flat plate, so that flow of air in the intake muffler (case section) is liable to be obstructed. Therefore, when the flange section and the horn-shaped suction section, which are in the form of a flat plate and to which the moving funnels are fixed, are provided in an intake device constructed such that the moving funnels are separated from the stationary funnels, flow of air is obstructed by the flat-plate shaped flange section and the flat-plate shaped and horn-shaped suction section when air upstream of the moving funnels passes outside the moving funnels to the stationary funnels downstream of the moving funnels, in a state in which the moving funnels are separated from the stationary funnels, so that it is difficult to feed air smoothly to the stationary funnels. Consequently, there is a problem in that intake efficiency is decreased when the moving funnels are separated from the stationary funnels.